Memorial
by Just Another Smith
Summary: Oneshot: 'It was Marlene's idea, she'd really appreciate it.'


_Memorial_

Disclaimer: No I don't own Square or any of its characters. And you better be glad.

Warnings: Nothing unsuitable.

AN: I've no idea where this came from. O.o But I still hope you like it. xP On another note, I usually like to think that Vincent's claw is a gauntlet of sorts, but not for this story.

-

"It was Marlene's idea, she'd really appreciate it." The spiky headed mercenary insisted, dangling a glossy pink thread under the raven-haired gunman's nose.

"Ah, I see." The taller man said, giving his chin a quick scratch. "And what exactly, if you do not mind my asking, is its purpose?"

"You wear it. Anywhere you want, Vincent. It's kind of a memorial, for, you know, Aeris." He still frowned when saying her name. It was becoming a rather bad habit.

As Cloud left to pass a ribbon to the rest of the group, who were scattered about Seventh Heaven chatting amongst each other casually, Vincent pondered on where to place the ribbon to best honor the flower girl's memory.

Of course, where else but on his gun arm?

-

A few moments later, Vincent was starting to believe he'd rather burn the ribbon. Golden digits fumbled to hold it so that he could get it wrapped around his arm tightly enough, and once he finally managed that, he only dropped it when trying to tie it into a bow. Since he was putting it on his right arm, all he had to tie it with was his blasted claw. He'd already put a small rip in it. The fact that he'd been altered beyond repair was frustrating enough, but that it had hindered him from doing something so simple, well that was infuriating.

-

Seeing someone usually so efficient and methodical as Vincent trying stubbornly, yet vainly, to tie a simple knot… how could Tifa Lockheart not smile? It was slightly endearing, and somehow, made approaching him easier once she'd decided to do so.

As she came toward him, her gaze fixed, she tried to send out "I am very good at talking to tall dark strangers" signals, but as soon as his eyes met hers, she nearly tripped over her own shoelace. Great, now one of her shoes was untied. How could a simple glance make someone so well trained with her body as Tifa so clumsy? Bloody intimidating man. She kept on walking anyway, hoping he wouldn't notice, or worse, point it out to her.

He said nothing when she stood in front of him with a warm but clearly uneasy smile, just sat there in the chair idly, and gave her a questioning look. At least he wasn't mentioning her shoelace, maybe he hadn't noticed after all.

"Hi, Vincent," She bit her lip. Okay, a simple 'Hi.' What to say next? "I don't mean to, um, bother you, but…"

"Hm, it is no bother to me, Miss Lockheart. Is there something troubling you?" He said easily, abandoning the ribbon for the moment and giving her his full attention.

She smiled then, feeling a little relieved. He seemed so courteous; this might be easier than she'd initially thought.

"Well, I saw you were having trouble…" she cleared her throat, glaring at the troubling ribbon.

Of course, having trouble was a bit of an understatement, it looked like he was trying to use chopsticks to wrap a gift.

He looked frustrated, and a bit embarrassed, but only nodded.

"Um… well…" She breathed. "Do you want me to lend you a hand?"

Before he could give a real answer, she simply slipped the ribbon from his relaxed fingers and wrapped it around his right arm, getting to her knees and bringing their proximity close enough to comfortably reach out.

He could only watch as she scooted closer and took his arm, and could only feel his breath hitch when she rested her elbow gently on his thigh to keep her balance. She did not seem nervous at all anymore. Perhaps he'd done something right. He, on the other hand, was oblivious now to anything but the woman kneeling in front of him, the way she was biting her lip in concentration, and the strange warmth spreading through him, starting from where her elbow met his thigh.

When she was done, before pulling the bow tight, she paused for a moment. He raised a brow in confusion when she pulled on the ribbon and unraveled the bow she'd just so elegantly done. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but she interrupted him.

"A while back, after Cloud left to join SOLDIER, I was taught Martial Arts by a man named Zangan, so that I could protect myself. Once, he taught me how to tie a knot with one hand. He thought it might come in handy. Not a pretty bow, just a simple knot… it's really easy."

He understood what she was getting at. "Would you like to demonstrate to me this skill? It may prove helpful."

She grinned, held his wrist with one hand to keep his arm in place, and used the other to work both ends of the ribbon together. "Watch closely." She worked slowly, so that he could memorize it.

He watched intently, noting how graceful her fingers were, even with the many chipped and broken fingernails. A fighter such as herself was not supposed to have perfectly polished hands, just wrought iron fists. She was able to intimidate even the likes of him with a single touch, so she'd certainly earned her title as a martial artist… and a truly beautiful woman, he admitted. The knot was done, and she tugged it to a snug fit, then leaned back to admire her handiwork. He silently praised her triumphant smile.

"Tada!" She proclaimed, standing up proudly. When she noticed his unreadable expression, suddenly she was flustered again.

"Um… do you think you can do it now, Vincent?"

His eyes cleared, and then he smirked. She froze, what was that look for?

Then he kneeled down, his soft black hair momentarily brushing against her knee, still looking up at her, and he easily repeated the procedure on the shoelaces she'd earlier tripped over and tried to disguise.

"Thank you, Miss Lockheart. I seem to have gotten the hang of it."

-

A/N: I should be updating Disclosed, but while I'm stuck on that story, I've got millions of other ideas. And thank you everyone who left me such sweet reviews on Disclosed! –squeee- xP I hope you'll forgive me.


End file.
